Charles Schneider
Charles Schneider is a recurring driver in DOES NOT Commute. He is a dentist who is also interested in time travel. One of his time travel projects was to open a wormhole between the past (The Harbour) and the future (The Metropolis/Future). Before doing this, he experimented on many commuters (see below). His car is light blue. Commuters affected by experiments *Ms. Nelson (subjected to an unknown experiment) * Mr. Grantham (bored by talk about wormholes) * Mr. Kirby (bought Duncan from him) * A Cro-Magnon and a fair maiden (came through a wormhole from far in the past) * Lord Ridley (came from the past into The City (Night)) * Charles Schneider (again) (from the past, but same car and face) * Retired Dentist Charles Schneider * Mr. Shepard (came from the Metropolis/Future into The Harbour) * Dentist student Charles Schneider * Ms. Donnahue (drove into the Metropolis/Future, after getting distracted from her apartment) * Julia (drove into The Metropolis/Future) * Duncan, the intelligent velociraptor (came from a wormhole from the Mesozoic Era, and grew up with Mr. Kirby. Once he was old enough to talk and walk normally, he went out into the world and got himself a green flying saucer) * Ms. Stewart? (Seen driving an actual car, although the story suggests she got it in the future) * Dr. Brown? (seen driving an actual car, not a hovering one) * Mrs. More (disgusted by all the "barbaric, wheel-driven, ground-touching" cars driving into The Metropolis/Future, a world of advanced, self-driving, hovering cars) Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang Possible hypotheses: # Mrs. Griffin drove her car away from Glower Boulevard in The Harbour, into The Metropolis/Future, and morphed into Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang. # While driving to Glower Boulevard, Mrs. Griffin began to morph into Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang. Many years pass, and she is now in The Metropolis/Future, feeding on more souls. Vehicles driven Blue car (all versions) Garbage truck (The Garbage Dump/Golf Course) Story appearances (present) The Suburb * Dentist Charles Schneider leaves his house and heads to his clinic on Glower Boulevard. The City * Dentist Charles Schneider skipped lunch and went to the library instead. He's heading back to his clinic with the books "Temporal Paradoxes" and "Retrocasuality in Practice." The City (Night) * Dentist Charles Schneider is driving around town and looking at star constellations tonight. They will soon align accordingly, he muses. The Garbage Dump/Golf Course * Dentist Charles Schneider heads back to his clinic from the garbage dump. His rented truck is full of scrap metal. *Dentist Charles Schneider is on his way to... Wait, how is that possible? Dentist Charles Schneider, again? The Harbour * Dentist Charles Schneider has recently imported an ample quantity of electronic equipment, for an interesting project at his clinic. He's on his way to personally collect it from the harbor. The Metropolis/Future * Dentist Charles Schneider recently finished a very successful project. He closes his eyes, smiles, and drives towards the sunset as he counts the nanoseconds between now and eternity. Mentions Ms. Nelson Ms. Nelson is looking forward to a lazy day at the beach after her dental check up [[Charles Schneider]]. It's all a bit fuzzy still. That didn't look like the regular x-ray machine.[1] Mr. Grantham Mr. Grantham is on his way home from the dentist [Charles Schneider]. "That strange man simply couldn't stop talking about wormholes,'' Mr. Grantham thinks to himself.[2] Other versions (past and future) * Charles Schneider (again) * Retired Dentist Charles Schneider * Dentist student Charles Schneider Credits Charles Schneider can also access the Credits road. Here you see all the names of the people at Mediocre that worked to create the game. You cannot, however, drive off the road once you get on it. * Graphics and design: Henrik Johnansson * Programming: Dennis Gustafsson * Music and sound: Douglas Holmquist * Story by: Simon Flesser PinOut! In PinOut (fandom here), another Mediocre game, Charles Schneider appears in the Commuter World story.Category:Drivers